batmanthebraveandtheboldfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dc Legends and Myths
In an Elseworld's version of Batman: The Brave and the Bold, we find Batman in the old ages of the ??? century, being a knight called, the Dark Knight, as he works to awaken Princess Kara from her cursed slumber and save King Gordon's kingdom from doom. Characters: *Dark Knights of the Round Table: **Bruce of Wayne/Dark Knight (Diedrich Bader) - the Dark Knight of Wayne Clan. **Jean Paul/Azrael (Jason O'Mara) - formally of the Order of St. Dumas **Sir Jason/Red Hood (Christopher Daniel Barnes) - ??? **Sir Richard/Nightwing (Crawford Wilson) - ??? **Sir Foxx/Batwing (Ogie Banks) - ??? **Princess Barbara/Batgirl (Mae Whitman) - the daughter of King Gordon, who usually ??? **Damian/Robin (Patrick Cananaugh) - ??? **Sir Timothy/Red Robin (Cam Clarke) - ??? **Lady Katrina/Batwoman (Vanessa Marshall) - ??? **Lady Selina/Catwoman (Nika Futterman) - ??? **Kirkland/Man-Bat (Trevor Devall for Kirkland, Steven Blum for Man-Bat) - ??? **Sir Jefferson/Black Lightning (Bumper Robinson) - ??? *Squire Jamie (Will Friedle) - The Dark Knight's squire *Sorcerer Fate (Greg Ellis) - the Sorcerer on the Enchanted Book *Raven (Tara Strong) - the Sorcerer's apprentice who always study in the ancient tomes. *Sir Oliver (James Arnold Taylor) - the archer who ??? *King Arthur of Atlantis (John DiMaggio) - the underwater king of Atlantis who aids the Dark Knight on his quest *Koriand'r (Hynden Walch) - the Dragon who was cursed by Lashina to be her bodyguard. *Kingdom of Krypton: King Superman's kingdom **King Superman (Roger Rose) - the King of ???, whose cousin is put into a sleeping coma, as the only way to awaken her is to perform an act of valor by destroying the Enchanted Book **Queen Lois (Sirenia Irwin) - Superman's queen who ??? **Princess Kara (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) - pricks her finger on a spindle as she is put into a slumber **Squire Jimmy (Alexander Polinsky) - Superman's squire **Edward/Plastic Man (Tom Kenny) - King Superman's court jester, who is forced to work with the Dark Knight on his quest *Bibbo (Grant Moninger) - The Captain of the Kryptonite. *Kingdom of Gotham: King Gordon's kingdom **King James Gordon (Jim Meskimen) - the King of Gotham, who has his only daughter, Barbara, when his kingdom is threatened, he works with the Dark Knight in protecting it **Sir Harvey Bullock (Fred Tatasciore) - his trusted kninght. *Diana of Amaza (Vicki Lewis) - the Medieval version of Wonder Woman, sister of Priscilla and has the spirit of the Cheetah. *Bartholomew of Light (Alan Tudyk) - the Medieval version of the Flash, ??? *New Gods: the warriors rebelling Lashina. **??? (???) - ??? *Alexander Luthor of Kryton (Kevin Michael Richardson) - the Medieval version of Lex Luthor, He is seen as a wizard trusted by Superman who is a decipher of ancient curses. *Jester (Jeff Bennett) - the Medieval version of the Joker, a court Jester who is shown as the comic relief of the story. *Priscilla of Amaza (Morena Baccarin) - the Medieval version of Cheetah, and Diana's sister who acts as one with the spirit of the cheetah. *Darkseid (Michael Leon-Wooley) - the Medieval version of Darkseid, a prisoner King of Apocalypto a kingdom of Chaos until Lashina takes controll. *Desaad the Wizard (Dee Bradley Baker) - Darkseid's wizard, fought by the Dark Knight in the Teaser *Sorceress Lashina (Nika Futterman) - the main antagonist, and the Evil sorceress who uses the Enchanted Book to put Princess Kara into sleep, and threatens King Gordon's kingdom *Stompa (Kath Soucie) - the secondary antagonist, a member of Lashina's forces *Mad Harriet (Kath Soucie) - the tertiary antagonist, a member of Lashina's forces *Harleen of the Quinns (Tara Strong) - the quaternary antagonist, a member of Lashina's forces Teaser: The teaser shows the Dark Knight battling Desaad the Wizard from cursing the kingdom. Main Plot: When King Gordon's kingdom is threatened and Princess Supergirl is put into a sleeping curse by Evil Sorceress Lashina, the Dark Knight must assemble some allies to stand up to her Evil. Trivia: *The locations in the film include Old England, Old France and Old Scandinavia. *Plot elements from Quest for Camelot, Sleeping Beauty and Dungeons and Dragons. Category:Movies